


finery and so on [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the subject of jewels and gold, the Empress of boundless Mallorea and Queen of Angarak remained absolutely adamant: she didn't want them, she didn't like them, they were heavy, dead and gaudy, and she would continue to wear flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finery and so on [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [finery and so on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213378) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/yhkc)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/finery-and-so-on) | 15.9 MB | 17:23


End file.
